


Florida

by justmae (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it raining where you are?" -"West Virginia" by The Front Bottoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I'm not dead! What a surprise!
> 
> Yeah, I know neither of them are in the group anymore, but this song fit them too well.
> 
> I actually didn't use the real song title for this one because the State was wrong.

Seamus stood at the window listening to the rain hit the glass. He looked towards the dark, thick clouds that filled the atmosphere, his mind free of any and all thought. The unhindered sound of the rain calmed him so much that he couldn't help but smile.

He felt something rub against his leg and shifted his gaze to see Mr. Meowgi tip-toeing around his ankles. Bending down, Seamus scratched behind the cat's ears and she let out a loving chirp.

Seamus stood upright again and looked out to see a parting in the clouds that left just enough space for a thin ribbon of sunlight to make its way down. This strip of sunlight rested on the mountains to the east, causing a twinge of longing to pass through Seamus. This little sunbeam reminded him of best friend, Eddie, who had just moved away to Florida to care for his mother. Eddie was such a happy guy that Seamus couldn't help seeing him as his own personal ray of sunshine, cheesy as it were.

Deciding that dwelling wouldn't do him much good alone, Seamus picked his phone up from the arm of the couch and called Eddie. It rang twice before Eddie picked up, happy as ever. Seamus could hear the grin on his best friend's face through the receiver as he answered, “Seamus!”

“Hey, Sly,” Seamus replied nonchalantly.

“What's going on, papí?” That was Eddie's favourite thing to call Seamus: daddy. Seamus didn't much mind it because he knew it was just Eddie being, well, Eddie. Besides, Seamus found it endearing.

“Is it raining where you are?” He hadn't really thought to ask that; it had just come out. There was a pause, the distant sounds of dogs shuffling across the floor in Eddie's new house, which was thousands of miles away, much too far for Seamus’ comfort. He felt like his right arm was missing, despite the fact that it was holding his phone, his lifeline to Eddie, up to his ear.

“No, why do you ask?” Eddie finally spoke.

“No reason.” Seamus looked out the window towards the mountains to find the clouds had closed once again and that ray of sunshine was now gone.

“Hey, Seamus,” Eddie's voice broke through Seamus’ thoughts. “Can I call you back? I need to move some more boxes.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Seamus looked away from the window again. “Talk to you later, then.”

“Love you, Moose.” The way Eddie said this made it sound like a joke, but Seamus knew there was some genuine love in it. The line went dead after that, though, so Seamus was left to gaze at the contact photo of his Puerto Rican friend until the screen went black, the blinding smile burnt into his vision.

Seamus would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt to hear Eddie say no. The undeniable fact that it was the truth, that Eddie wasn’t listening to rain on his own window, made him moving to Florida that much more real. Eddie wasn’t in Colorado any longer. He couldn’t sit with Seamus and listen to the rain, or make Seamus laugh, or sing goofy songs to him while Seamus pretended not to enjoy it. Now he was thousands of miles away in the sunshine while the rain continued to pelt Seamus’ eastern facing window.

This feeling, Seamus realised, was much stronger than that which his fellow Creatures seemed to be feeling. The group had lost a member and they were all feeling it, but Seamus had a certain tightness in his chest that he was sure the others wouldn’t understand if he were to express it.

He thought back to when the rest of the group had cut his hair before RTX a few weeks before, how everyone was having so much fun ripping Seamus’ long hair out with hunting knives and putting it into a plastic bag. He had seemed grumpy then, had played it off as his being upset at how badly they were cutting his hair, but in reality, he had been more focused on the fact that Eddie hadn’t been there to giggle like a little girl at the sight of Seamus being attacked by scissors and knives from every angle, to help Aleks collect Seamus’ iconically long hair, to yell at Jordan for trying to use a hunting knife to cut hair. Despite everyone being crowded into the lobby, it had felt empty without Eddie’s warm aura and loud personality filling every single bit of space from floor to ceiling.

The friendship and dynamic Seamus had had with Eddie was unlike that of any friendship in the office. Aleks and James had their spiteful bantering, Jordan and Dan had their parental tag-team to watch over the rest of them like they were children, but Eddie and Seamus had practically been a married couple. They bickered, but did so with a loving look in their eyes. Seamus would never admit it to anyone, but that “fake” proposal on the Valentine’s Day stream had been more than that -- it had meant something, no matter how much Eddie had giggled or how sarcastic Seamus had sounded. It had been Seamus’ way of confessing his admiration for his friend. He still didn’t know if it was in a strong platonic way, or a romantic way, but it didn’t matter to Seamus. He loved Eddie unconditionally, no matter what may be read in between the lines, no matter the subtext.

His head foggy with these memories, his eyes hazy, Seamus rose from the couch and moved to the window once more. The sky was darker now, the rain clouds stretching for miles beyond his reach. He pulled the curtain closed bitterly and crossed the room to step into the kitchen, approaching the fridge and removing a bottle of liquor from the freezer. The alcohol stung the back of his throat when he drank from the icy bottle, but he swallowed it, a chill running down his spine as the liquor fell into his stomach.

The thing about the Creatures is that they were brothers for life. They rode together and they died together, as James had once said. They would stick together, no matter what, no matter how dark the day or how cold the night. Realising this sounded grossly poetic and cheesy, Seamus let out a chuckle and took another drink from the bottle in his fist. But really, Eddie leaving the group had left a hole in all of them. They could get a new member, but that special role and character that Eddie had brought could never be redeemed. He was so unique, had such a remarkable charm, that nobody would be able to live up to that. No amount of time, no amount of visits to doctors could heal this pain, this heartache. You can’t really heal from losing someone you love; you just learn to ignore it after a while.

Sure, Eddie didn’t die; Seamus knew he was making it sound like he did. He was just upset because Skype calls and texting couldn’t get Eddie’s accent right, couldn’t capture how much he glowed when he spoke. That’s what Seamus missed the most.

Through speaking to Eddie, Seamus had been figuring himself out. He had always been a bitter person with immense trouble talking to people. He always came off as rude, like the biggest asshole there ever lived. But Eddie was an asshole, too, with a sugary outer casing. Seamus had been trying to learn from this, and he had been working on being a kinder person, but as soon as Eddie had left, all bets were off. Seamus was ten times as bitter without his Puerto Rican sidekick, now having lost sight of where he was going. He missed having Eddie there to be his light down the dark path to becoming a better person.

Seamus took another swig of the dark liquor, leaning his chin on his free hand that was propped up by his elbow on the countertop. If he could have one wish, he thought, it would be to have Eddie back home in Colorado. It was selfish, he knew, but he was clearly a selfish man. He knew Eddie wouldn’t be back because Mama Sly was so important to him. Seamus’ best friend, the love of his life, even, was gone forever, for good. Seamus sealed this hopeless wish of Eddie coming back by taking another drink of liquor as the sound of rain turned into white noise.


End file.
